The present invention relates to a ribbon for smoothing a print image useful for smoothing a print image formed on a receptor by thermal transfer and a method for smoothing a print image using the ribbon.
Print images formed on a receptor such as a paper sheet by thermal transfer using a thermal transfer recording medium frequently have an uneven surface and are poor in gloss, resulting in poor quality. This tendency is outstanding in color images which are obtained by superimposing yellow, magenta and cyan inks and develop a color by virtue of subtractive color mixture.
In order to improve the gloss of print images obtained by thermal transfer, a method is used wherein heat and pressure are applied to the print images through a film ribbon subjected to a release treatment.
However, when a serial type thermal transfer printer which is a small-sized thermal transfer printer adopted in a word processor, a personal computer, and the like is used and the smoothing treatment is conducted by heating the print image under pressure by means of a thermal head while feeding such a release-treated film ribbon, the ribbon slips causing traveling failure and, hence, the smoothing treatment of the print image is not favorably performed.
In view of the forgoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a ribbon for smoothing a print image which does not slip causing no traveling failure, thereby enabling favorable smoothing treatment of the print image.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for smoothing a print image using the ribbon.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.